Naruto Lemon Adventures
by Ryukage-sama
Summary: Naruto decides to have some sexy fun with the hottest Kunoichi out there
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: This is the remade version of the first chapter. It will hopefully be better than the original version. I hope you all like it. Please review. Also I'm looking for a beta reader to help out with the lemon scenes. If you want to do it or want to recommend anyone just PM me. I'll try to make at least 2 chapters per week so that my readers don't get bored. **_

_Story takes place a week after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Also let's say that Akatsuki was wiped out and Sasuke and Taka have joined the Leaf Village._

Naruto woke up from his restful sleep. Construction of the Leaf Village was almost done but Naruto's apartment still hadn't been rebuilt. He was living in an inn that had been built for the people whose homes hadn't yet been rebuilt. Naruto got up from his bed. Figuring he wasn't getting visitors this early, he remained in his boxers. He went over to the small kitchen and got some cereal. As soon as he finished eating he heard a knock on the door. Forgetting that he was only in his boxers he got up and went to open the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura! What are you doing… here…" Naruto started to say before he noticed what Sakura was wearing. She was wearing a very er… revealing nurse outfit. The very tight white shirt showed an indecent amount of cleavage. He could also tell she wasn't wearing a bra. Her perky nipples were showing straight through the thin material. Her short white skirt was also showing her beautiful slender legs. To say the least Naruto was very excited in a very… visible place. Even more so because he was only wearing boxers. Before he could even speak Sakura pushed him into the room and locked the door behind her. Then she quickly moved over to where Naruto was and passionately started kissing him.

_With Sakura about 10 minutes earlier_

Sakura was walking towards the hospital. As she passed by the temporary inn where Naruto was staying she couldn't help but start thinking about him. He had really grown from being a noisy, loudmouth genin. Not only that but she had grown a bit of a crush on him over the years. She didn't dare say anything because she knew that Hinata would make her eat a bowl of kunai if she ever tried to do anything. Still she couldn't help but imagine Naruto fucking her while she ate out Tenten's pussy._**(1,2)**_ These fantasies got even more realistic after their last trip to the hot springs. After having Jiraiya teach her his Peeping no Jutsu, she started peeping on the male side. Just looking at Naruto's above average cock made her have a light orgasm. Needless to say that night Mr. Dildo got another nightly reunion with Mrs. Pussy. She continued on her way but was so lost in her perverted thoughts of Naruto and herself fucking like rabbits during mating season, that she ended up walking in circles. _"I can't stand this! I'm going in there. I'll fucking rape him if I have to!" _Sakura went into the inn and asked the nerdy guy behind the counter where Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping. In the elevator she took of her bra and panties.

After a few knocks she waited impatiently for Naruto to open the door. When he did finally open it she almost creamed herself when she saw him in only his boxers. Not only that but her very revealing outfit was making Naruto get a very large and very visible erection. "Sakura! What are you doing…here…" trailed off a very surprised Naruto. Before he was even done speaking Sakura pushed him. Her superhuman strength launching him clear across the room. She then went inside and locked the door behind her. She made a quick and seal less sound blocking barrier jutsu. Then she pounced on Naruto and started passionately making out with a confused and disoriented Naruto. Her tongue going into his open mouth. Enjoying his rock hard boner nestled against her moist pussy she started undressing. She managed to get her shirt off before Naruto regained his senses and pushed her off.

Naruto managed to push to push the very arousing Sakura off of himself. "What the fuck are you doing!" yelled Naruto, barely able to contain the lust in his voice. Sakura responds by saying to him in a very sexy voice " Naruto, I can't stand this. Please fuck me! I masturbate every night thinking about you! Please!" Naruto was about to respond when he suddenly found himself in Kurama's _**(A.N Kurama is the Kyuubi's name)**_ room.

"**Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing! Why aren't you fucking that delicious looking girl in front of you? I know you want to fuck her brains out, so why aren't you doing it right now?" said a very confused Nine-Tails.**

"Because she just came in here and pretty much rap…"

" **Shut up! I swear, if you don't start fucking her this very instant I will haunt you with images of an old, shriveled up and naked version of Tsunade! Now get your cock in that girls pussy or else!'**

With that remarkably scarring image in his mind, Naruto all but ripped off his boxers. Exposing his huge, fully erect 12 inch cock. Sakura almost came simply looking at it.

She quickly got on her knees and started stroking his huge member. Then she started licking the sides of it. Noticing the tortured expression on his face she ended the torture and started licking the tip, letting large amounts of saliva drip from her inexperienced mouth further lubricating his cock. She then started slowly jacking him off. She slowly started building up speed. After a few minutes of this she finally started putting more of his cock in her mouth. Sakura however, was inexperienced and barely managed to get 4 inches in her mouth. Naruto, now enjoying his morning, was not satisfied. He grabbed a hold of her head and shoved it down as far as it would go. A very surprised Sakura gasped around his cock and halfheartedly tried to stop him. After a few seconds she gave up and just settled back for the ride. Naruto kept pushing. He managed to cram another 2 inches before backing out and repeating the process. He managed to cram 10 inches into Sakura's stretched mouth. He started to face-fuck Sakura, thrusting in and out of warm, wet mouth. Sakura started moving her tongue around his cock, adding to the pleasure. Naruto couldn't take more and unloaded a few powerful shots of jizz down her throat. Naruto looked down and expected to find a very pissed off Sakura looking back at him. Instead he saw Sakura looking back up with her mouth open signaling for more. She was rapidly fingering her pussy with her right hand. Noticing this Naruto quickly picked her up and moved her from the living room into the bedroom. There he put Sakura on the bed. He then got on his knees and started licking Sakura's clit. He swirled his tongue around it. Then he thrust his finger into her wet pussy. He curled his fingers every other thrust, touching her G-Spot. Sakura rapidly released her juices. Naruto then stood up and rubbed his cock on her clit. " Do you want me to shove it in?"

" Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" yelled Sakura. Naruto gave one powerful thrust. He was balls deep with little resistance. He expected Sakura to bleed or be in more pain but none of this happened. Sakura did however gave a loud moan of pleasure. That single thrust had made her have another powerful orgasm.

"I ripped my hymen while training with Tsunade-sama." She said in between moans of pleasure.

Naruto grunted in response. He then started jack-hammering into her pussy. He leaned over and started making out with Sakura. After a few minutes Sakura had another orgasm. Naruto climbed on the bed. He turned Sakura onto her stomach. Her back was shining with sweat. He lifter her ass a little bit and started pounding her pussy in the doggy position. Liking this position he continued pounding her. Sakura was no longer in the realm of comprehensible thought anymore. The only thing on her mind was "Goooooooooood." Naruto released a tsunami of cum into Sakura's womb. Sakura moaned and came as well. After a quick little breather the horny couple continued fucking.

_A few hours later_

Naruto grunted as he came for the tenth time in Sakura's pussy. This caused Sakura to cum and then faint from exhaustion. As Naruto pulled out he too fell onto the bed. He suddenly found himself back in Kurama's room.

"**Well. I am surprised she lasted that long."**

"Oh shit!"

" **What?"**

"I just realized that I came in Sakura's pussy what if she gets pregnant?"

"**No shit, Sherlock. Let me explain something to you. Being a Jinchurikii you get special abilities from me. First you have amazing stamina and chakra. That is what makes you an unrelenting force. **_**(3) **_**That applies to any situation but now I'm going to focus on the abilities you will most likely only use during sex because I have a feeling you're going to continue fucking that pinkie and many other girls. First you can generate an infinite amount of cum. By using chakra you can shoot one continuous orgasm instead of bursts like you did now. This uses a lot of chakra but adds more pleasure. Secondly by putting chakra into your eyes you can read a girls mind and see any fetishes and fantasies that she may have. I like to call this Demon Eye. Third you can heal any bruising your sexual fun may have on the girls. This has the added advantage of making their pussies as tight as the first time. I like to call this Healing Hands. Now going back to your pregnancy scare, because you have me inside you get to decide when you're actually shooting sperm in your cum for now you're basically shooting blanks. Also you have the ability to make any girl a cum-hungry slut."**

"Whew. What a relief being a dad is not high in my priority list right now. Thanks Kurama."

"**Hang on a sec kid. This shit ain't free. You gotta do me a couple favors."**

" Fine! What?"

"**First off, I want a new environment. Give it a hellish look. Secondly. Because I'm inside you every time you get horny, I get** **horny as well. So make me some demon girls. I'm not picky but I do like Daedra. (4)** **Give me a nice little female Dremora."**

Naruto did as he was told. Then he left Kurama's room. Then he lay down next to her. It was still pretty early so he decided to go back to sleep.

_**End**_

_**Dear god that took too long. So like I promised I remade the chapter. Hope everyone's happy. I'll redo the second chapter tomorrow. As for the fourth chapter, I think I'll do that one on 3-8-12. I still haven't decided who Naruto is going to fuck. I was thinking of mixing things up and have Naruto fuck Hanabi first. But I still don't know how I'm going to pull that off. On the reviews I noticed that some people wanted Naruto to rebuild his clan. I think that I might add that as his main goal later on in the story. As for the girls. Ayame, Ino, Hanabi, Hinata, Karin, Hana, Fu, Yugito, and Kurenai are all going to be I the story at one pint or another, not necessarily in that order. As for your other suggestions I may or may not add them later on. Please review. Again I'm looking for someone to help out with the lemon scenes. If anyone wants to do it PM me.**_

_1. Hint, Hint _: D

2. In case you hadn't noticed I love Tenten

3. I also love Skyrim. As I write, I'm listening to a ten hour loop of the main Skyrim theme. Helps me concentrate.

4. Yay! More Skyrim references! : D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I know I said that I would write a new chapter every week, but I think I'm going to change that. So now you lucky readers should expect at least 3 new chapters per week. My goal is to get at least 30 chapters in this story. If people like it I'll continue the story, so keep reviewing and giving me scenarios! I appreciate the comments I got so far and I'll try to get all the girls in future chapters. I got the idea for this chapter from dark knight, one of the people who reviewed the first chapter. I also realized that the lemon in the first chapter was really short, so I'll try to make them longer and better from now on. Enjoy and please review.**_

_Training with Tenten._

_A few hours after fucking Sakura_

Naruto woke up to a pleasant suction on his cock. He opened one eye and saw Sakura's head bobbing up and down his huge length. Again he noticed that she could only cram about four inches into her mouth by herself. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it in the air above her head. He waited until she had only the tip in her mouth before rapidly bringing his hand down. This caused a very surprised Sakura to lower her head more than she meant. Naruto kept his hand on her head, ignoring her desperate gasps for breath.

"You finally managed to get my entire cock down your throat" Said a very happy Naruto. The added suction of her attempts to get air to her desperate lungs caused Naruto to cum directly into her throat. Naruto released Sakura's head and got more comfortable on the bed, expecting more sex from Sakura.

He was disappointed however when she got up and started putting on her slutty nurse's uniform. "Where are you going?" asked a very disappointed Naruto. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but I gotta go to the hospital and take care of the sick. Don't worry I'll come back for more of that delicious cock later."

After Sakura left Naruto put on his own clothes and headed to Ichiraku's to get some food.

When Naruto got there, he saw a very sad Tenten eating a bowl of ramen. He was also surprised to see Anko Mitarashi eating there too. He sat down next to Tenten and ordered a plate of ramen from Ayame.

"Why are you sad?" Naruto asked Tenten. "Neji broke up with me" sobbed a crying Tenten. "What a bitch!" yelled Anko.

"I know what will get your mind off of him," said a scheming Naruto "let's go spar."

"Fine," said Tenten "I can pretend you're Neji"

"Hey why don't you go spar in the Forest of Death," said Anko "no one will bother you there." Before they could even respond Anko gave them the key to the gate and left.

As they were walking there, Naruto used his Eye of the Mind Reader ability to see what Tenten was thinking. He was surprised to see that Tenten was thinking some very perverted things about him.

_Tenten's thoughts_

"_Yes! My plan worked! While we're sparring I'll use some wire to tie him up and then give him the special injection that will make him want to fuck me like there's no tomorrow! Then I'll blackmail him with that so that he keeps fucking me."_

Little did she know that Naruto had seen all her thoughts and was already making a plan of his own.

They were so distracted that they didn't notice Anko following them. She too was making a plan to get fucked by Naruto and maybe even score a threesome with Tenten.

_30 minutes later. Forest of Death._

Naruto deflected Tenten's shuriken with his kunai. Then he gave her a kick which sent her flying back into a tree. His Eye ability was still activated so he saw that Tenten was about to start her plan.

"Naruto I'm tired. Let's take a break." Naruto warily walked over to where Tenten was sitting. When he saw Tenten's boobs through her sweat soaked top however he completely forgot about Tenten's plan and walked faster. His cock was fully erect by the time he got there. A few seconds later he felt a sting in his leg. He looked down and saw a syringe being driven through his pants and into his leg. He tried to move but found that he couldn't. Tenten took off her clothes showing her C-cup boobs and her big ass. Then she took off Naruto's clothes. Then she noticed that his huge cock was already erect. "Wait a minute. It's not supposed to kick in that soon. Oh crap. That means you were already horny. It's not meant for someone who already wants to fuck you!" said a very scared and horny Tenten.

Then she saw that his already big cock was growing. It looked about 15 inches long and much thicker. Tenten tried to run away from a more animalistic looking Naruto. _**(A.N: Picture him in his primary Jinchurikii mode) **_She only got a few feet away before he regained his motor functions and sprinted after her, catching her in a few seconds. He turned her around and put his huge cock to her lips. Tenten kept them tightly closed. But she opened them pretty quickly when he started pinching and twisting her nipples with his long sharp nails. As soon as she opened her mouth Naruto shoved his entire cock into her mouth in one go. He began to pump with a very rapid rhythm. This made Tenten struggle for breath around his massive length. After a few minutes she started to enjoy the rough sex and realized with a jolt that she was a masochist. Just this thought gave her a huge orgasm. Now thoroughly enjoying this she shoved 3 fingers into her very wet pussy. This caused her to have another 4 orgasms.

Meanwhile Naruto continued to facefuck her as fast as he could, almost breaking Tenten's jaw and nose with each movement. As he came he subconsciously activated his Eternal Orgasm ability and shot about a gallon of jizz into Tenten's abused throat.

Tenten was disappointed that he had already cummed . She was surprised when he roughly pulled out and went behind her. Then Naruto lifted her ass so that it was in the air.

"Please shove your huge cock in my pussy!" she yelled at him. She was horrified however when he felt his cock touch her anus. "No! Not there, I've never put anything in there before!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears however. Naruto shoved his entire cock into her virgin ass in one go. This pain caused Tenten to cum again. Naruto started a very rapid rhythm as he plowed into Tenten's warm, tight ass. Very soon the pain turned into mind-melting pleasure for the abused weapon's mistress.

Naruto continued his manic rhythm for another 10 minutes, giving Tenten another 5 orgasms, before shooting another gallon of cum into Tenten's rectum. Again Tenten expected Naruto to stop after this. And once again she was surprised. Tenten watched as some red chakra enveloped Naruto's cock and was very surprised when another cock appeared over Naruto's original cock. Just thinking about the possibilities made Tenten have another orgasm.

Naruto shoved one of his cocks into Tenten's ass and the other into her tight pussy. He was balls-deep in one powerful thrust. His cock being large enough to actually go through her cervix and directly into her womb. This caused Tenten to cum again. Tenten braced herself as Naruto began to rapidly thrust into her again. By the time Naruto came again, Tenten had cummed another 3 times. As Naruto pulled out his second cock disappeared and Naruto returned to normal.

"Well that was amazing sex Tenten, you're even better than Sakura-chan."

"What! You were conscious during all that and you had sex with Sakura!" yelled Tenten

"I only regained control right after I came in your ass. The 2 cocks were my idea. And yes I fucked Sakura earlier today." replied Naruto. As he was speaking he used healing hands on Tenten's ass, throat and pussy, healing any damage the rough sex may have caused.

Tenten however was very exhausted and fell asleep right where she was sitting. It was still pretty early so Naruto lay down right next to her and fell asleep as well.

"Well. I have never seen sex that good." said a very horny Anko "That got me so horny. I'm going to let them rest a little then I'm gonna go down there and then fuck like there's no tomorrow!"

_**Well I hope you enjoyed the third chapter in this riveting story. I'll try to make chapter three tomorrow. As you could probably tell it's going to be a NaruxAnkoxTenten Lemon. I'll try to include Hinata, Ino, Temari, Hanabi, Karin, Shizune and more Sakura in the near future. The others will come at a later date. Again please tell me what you think, give me ideas and things that I could improve. Until next time NarutoLemonLover.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WHASSUP! Bet ya weren't expecting another chapter so soon were ya? I'm a bit surprised. 5 reviews in less than 2 hours. So I saw two concerns out there 1.) I write the scenes way too fast. You have a very valid point which like I said in the last chapter I will try to correct in the later scenes. 2.) This story is similar to Pile of Lemons by naruhinasakufan1. That too is a valid point. My explanation for that is that a.) I read that story and have been disappointed with the update time for new chapters. But it is understandable with the large amount of work you get in college. I was getting bored relying on other people to write stories. That is the main reason why I decided to write this story. Don't get me wrong that story is one of my favorites, but I just thought that readers might appreciate another story of the same genre. Point b.) The stories are similar because we're writing about the same subject. It's pretty hard coming up with original ideas for a subject that so many people write about. I'll do my best to change it up a bit and try not to make it repetitive. So I hope you continue to read my story and giving me feedback. **_

_**This chapter will be a threesome and I will try to make the lemons longer and more descriptive than my past 2 chapters. I will also incorporate any good ideas out there in later chapters. Enjoy.**_

_Naruto's very lucky afternoon._

_About an hour after Tenten got fucked. Forest of Death._

Naruto woke up to the rustling of nearby leaves. Being in the forest of death, he expected to find some ridiculously large animal about to attack him, what he didn't expect was Anko Mitarashi. And he really didn't expect to find her naked. "Anko? What are you doing here?" Asked a very surprised and horny Naruto, barely able to resist the urge to just jump her and fuck her. "Oh, I just came over to tell you and Tenten that I saw what you did and that I want some of that huge cock too." Said Anko. Her lust filled eyes looking at the naked Naruto's rapidly growing cock. "Well not even 2:00 yet and I already have been asked that question by 3 different girls. Who am I to say no?" As he was talking Naruto woke up Tenten. When she saw Anko she instantly deduced what must have happened and got up. "So I guess we're having a threesome?" asked Tenten. "You better believe it!" said Naruto.

Naruto sat down on the ground and motioned to Anko. Getting the hint she got down on her knees and started sucking Naruto's cock. First she swirled her tongue all around the head of Naruto's cock. Then she licked up and down the shaft. After that she put the head back in her mouth and jacked off the rest while she sucked on the tip. Noticing Naruto about to lose all self-control she put the first 6 inches in her mouth. Then she backed up an inch and went back down, this time getting to the 8 inch mark. She continued this until she felt the tip of her nose hit his pelvis. She went back to the tip and started over, but this time she went faster. Then she started sucking him off at an almost manic pace. Naruto could only last about a minute of this before he came. While Anko was doing this she lifted her ass in the air and started waving it back and forth. This quickly got Tenten's attention. She went over and started licking Anko's pussy. First she swirled her tongue around Anko's clit, then she shoved 2 slender fingers into Anko's moist pussy. Every few thrusts she would bend her fingers and scrape Anko's G-spot. Then she started sucking on Anko's clit and added a third finger. This caused Anko to cum all over Tenten's mouth. Deciding she liked the taste Tenten continued to finger-fuck Anko. With her free hand Tenten reached up and started playing around with Anko's tit. She pinched her nipple and then started gently twisting it. Suddenly she heard a poof. This made her stop what she was doing and look for the source of the noise. She saw that Naruto had made a clone. The clone went over to Tenten and inserted his huge cock into her ass. He slowly started moving back and forth, enjoying the tightness of Tenten's ass. All of a sudden he sped up. Getting a nice rhythm, he reached up and started playing with her boobs. Tenten couldn't stand the pleasure that she was getting from her stretched rectum and the pleasure that she got from him roughly playing with her boobs. She sprayed her juices all over his legs. This had the side effect of making her ass muscles tighten making the clone cum. The unexpected flood of jizz made her already above average orgasm turn into a mind-melting orgasm.

Right after he made the clone for Tenten, Naruto grabbed Anko's head and shoved it all the way down his shaft. Then he proceeded to cum down her stretched throat. Seeing as how his cock was almost in Anko's stomach, she didn't have to worry about swallowing, but even so this was way more cum than the first time. Naruto picked up Anko and placed her on her hands and knees. He placed her down right in front of Tenten. The 2 kunoichi started making out. Naruto started to lick Anko's pussy. First he licked the inside of her thighs. Then he shoved 3 fingers into Anko's tight, pink and very wet pussy. With his other hand he shoved 2 fingers into Anko's ass. Meanwhile Tenten was sucking Anko's big tits. She was nibbling on her right nipple while she twisted her left nipple. Anko came very quickly into Naruto's mouth. Naruto proceeded to stand up and thrust his cock into Anko's pussy. Anko moaned in pleasure as she felt this. Naruto started thrusting slowly at first then started building up speed, causing Anko to shudder in pleasure and have another huge orgasm. This tightened her pussy making Naruto load a gallon of jizz into Anko's womb. "Ohhh. Your cock is so big it's spreading my poor pussy so much! Naruto, go faster this is torture! I want you to fuck me hard!" Naruto very happily did as he was told. Putting a bit of chakra into his hips he started moving at superhuman speeds. After a few minutes they both came at about the same time. Readjusting himself he continued to pound Anko's tight pussy. Angling himself a bit differently he made sure to scrape against her G-spot at every thrust. Anko couldn't handle that much pleasure and screamed out another huge orgasm. Out of energy she fainted, landing on a surprised Tenten's face.

_With_ _Tenten after she stopped playing with Anko_

The clone was doing a great job of fucking Tenten. His deep thrusts were all brushing by her anal G-spot. Tenten was loving every second of it. The clone pulled out of her ass and switched to her pussy. Thrusting fast and deep with his cock he started rubbing her tit with one hand and her clit with the other. This made her have the most powerful orgasm yet causing the clone to cum as well. Tenten was getting pretty tired by now. Apparently so was Anko because she gave an ear-splitting scream and passed out, landing on Tenten's face. Naruto quickly dragged her away to where their clothes were.

"Man! That's not fair. She just comes over here gets me all horny and then passes out before I've had all my fun!" complained a very irritated Naruto as he walked over to Tenten. Tenten quickly opened her mouth. Naruto inserted his cock in her mouth and shoved himself balls-deep in one go. He stayed there for a second and then started face-fucking her. He would pull out all but the tip and then he would slam balls-deep in one go. He made sure to pull out every time the clone went in and to go in every time the clone pulled out. Tenten was using her tongue and moving it all around his cock every time he was fully inside her. She started rubbing her clit with her left hand. All 3 of them had the a powerful orgasm at the same time. Both Naruto's depositing about a gallon of cum in her body each. Tenten passed out after that as well. The clone poofed out of existence. Naruto made 2 more clones. He picked up Anko, the first clone picked up Tenten and the second clone picked up their clothes. All 3 used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport to his room in the inn. The clones put the 2 passed out girls on the bed. Naruto laid down in between them and quickly fell asleep.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a while to write. I'll probably update next week another 3 chapters. Also I think I might redo the first 2 chapters. Please review and tell me any complaints or suggestions you may have. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N: This is the fourth chapter. I'm guessing people didn't like my story. **__**L Well if you're still reading please review Anyways I know I said in the 2.0 version of the first chapter that I was going to redo the second chapter but I decided to just go ahead to the fourth. I hope people are still reading. I'm still open to ideas and scenarios and anyone who wants to help me write the story. I'll do one more chapter after this one. If people give me feedback on things to improve then I'll continue the story. As usual I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_Hinata's jealousy._

_The next day._

Naruto gave a very loud yawn and then stretched as he woke up. Or at least that is what he intended to do. Pretty hard to stretch when your arms are tied to a bed. " The fuck?" thought a very confused Naruto. He looked around. He was in a pretty dark room. He could however make out the Hyuuga crest on the wall. "Oh shit…" said Naruto as he suddenly realized two things. First: Hinata had confessed to him that she loved. He wasn't able to anything about it with the whole fourth Shinobi War and the Leaf Village no longer existing. Secondly: He had already fucked three of the hottest women in all of the Leaf. He had pretty much just shitted on Hinata's feelings. And Hyuuga women are very, very jealous and easy to anger.

That thought was confirmed when Hinata walked. However, she didn't have a fucking flaming kunai in her hands as Naruto had expected. She stopped in front of the bed and began untying him. Naruto quickly went as far away from her as he could while yelling "please don't kill me!" in a girly high pitched voice.

Hinata merely started chuckling. That sinister chuckle scared Naruto more than an army of undead Madara zombies. "Don't worry. I wont bite." said Hinata. "I just wanted to inform you that I really want to fuck you right now." Her only response was a pair of blinks from a very bewildered Naruto. " I saw what you did to Sakura, Tenten and Anko. I don't care who you fuck as long as I get some too." Naruto could literally see the lust in her eyes, thanks to his Demon Eye ability.

Before Naruto could even respond Hinata started undressing. Naruto almost suffered a heart attack when he saw her massive tits. He began licking his lips at the sight of her huge, soft breasts and her rock-hard nipples. When she took of her pants and exposed her big ass and moist pussy. Naruto's penis literally ripped through his boxers. Even the Nine-Tailed Fox had a major nosebleed. When Hinata saw Naruto's massive shaft, she almost fainted. Naruto removed the rest of his clothing and went over to her. Hinata grabbed the bottom part of his shaft with one hand. She began jacking him off. She placed the tip inside her mouth and started moving her tongue all around it. At the same time she started sucking. Her skilled tongue, combined with her hand and the suction made Naruto cum very quickly. Hinata swallowed the thick liquid. She really loved the flavor. She then continued sucking his cock. After a while she pulled him out of her mouth. She started licking every single part of his cock. She got as much saliva as possible on his cock. She then began jacking off his lubricated cock and began licking his balls. She put his mouth over his cock-head after a little while. She slowly inserted his cock farther and farther down her throat. She managed to get his entire cock in one try. She started licking all around his cock with her tongue. Then she added even more suction. Finally she started moving her head back and forth. She went back until only the tip remained and then went balls-deep again in one go. She continued doing this, building up speed every time she did this. Pretty soon she was going at manic pace.

Naruto could only take a few moments of this. " Ahhhh…" he gave a content sigh as he came. Then Naruto pulled out and put her on the bed. He grabbed one boob in each hand and put them around his cock. Hinata then grabbed them and held them pretty tightly. Naruto slipped a good three inches into her mouth and started thrusting. Her breasts felt so good. They were warm and soft. Her mouth was moist and she sucked the whole time. Naruto picked up speed. His balls made smacking sound every time they hit the smooth underside of her breasts. Naruto came inside Hinata's mouth. Then he pulled out and got on his knees with his face in front of her pussy.

Naruto started by gently massaging her thighs and legs. Then he rubbed against the lips of her pussy. As she started moaning he put his thumb on her clit and moved it in a circular motion. With his tongue he licked her moist snatch. Then he used his tongue on her clit instead and began pumping two fingers into her pussy. " Holy shit. You are flooding down here! And your pussy is just sucking my fingers in." He pulled out his wet fingers and thrust them into Hinata's open mouth. Tasting her own juices made Hinata have a powerful orgasm. So powerful that she started squirting her juices. A very surprised Naruto got a sudden shower. Hinata started nervously laughing.

Naruto stood up and turned Hinata around. He lifted her ass and told her to close her eyes. Hinata heard a poof of smoke. Then she felt something brush against her pussy. Almost immediately something also brushed against her anus. Then two somethings forced their way into her mouth. She opened her eyes and activated her Byakugan. There was a clone trying to cram two huge dicks won her throat. The original had succeeded in forcing a fat cock into her anus and her pussy. She barely registered this as she was currently experiencing the most powerful orgasm in her life. It sent shivers down her spine and sprayed Naruto's scrotum with her juices. "Damn Hinata! I haven't even started moving yet!"

Both Naruto's began moving back and forth as fast as they could. They activated their Infinite Orgasm ability and shot gallons of jizz into Hinata. Hinata couldn't even swallow any more. The cum just started overflowing from her mouth. To stop this Naruto used Healing Hands on her. However he forgot that this had the side effect of making her holes tighter. With a poof of smoke and flying jizz, the clone disappeared. Hinata fell forward and landed on the pillow. Naruto managed to pull out and didn't even have time to end his Jutsu before he too fell against the pillow.

Hanabi Hyuuga came for the fifth time. She had seen the whole thing. Her clothes lay discarded a few feet away. When she saw what was happening she had gotten really turned on. She rushed upstairs and quickly found her sister's set of dildos. While the horny couple had fucked a few feet away she had seen the whole thing. There was a puddle of her juices below her but she didn't care. She slowly and quietly opened the door and snuck inside the room….

_**Well hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think. Like I said in chapter 1 if anyone wants to help me write the story just PM me. Obviously the next chapter will be a Hanabi/Naruto/Hinata threesome. If people give me feedback I'll continue with an Ino chapter then a Temari chapter. If no one reviews I'll still post chapter five but then I'll just stop because what would be the point? Hopefully that scenario won't need to happen. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N: What's up? I finally got some reviewers again! It seems my vaguely worded threats worked :D Just kidding. I got someone helping out now. His pen name is Kamikaze no Jesus. He apparently suffers from mild psychotic rants in which he threatens to firebomb his computer. Someone needs a chill pill. Anyways. He'll be helping out with the story. I'm still open to anyone who wants to help with the writing of the story. I'm going to be putting a lot of the ideas I got on the reviews in the story so keep your eyes peeled. Tell me if I'm getting better, worse or the same. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the rough draft. My beta still hasn't finished editing but I figured I might as well upload this before my readers are bored. **_

_**BTW: I obviously don't own Naruto**_

_About 2 hours later._

Naruto opened his eyes. He was currently experiencing an awesome orgasm. His cock was encased in a very wet and warm hole. There was a tongue slithering back and forth his length. This coaxed some more semen from his balls. He slowly opened one eye. He expected to see Hinata's beautiful bluish hair on the head of the person currently trying to suck him dry. Instead he found a rather young looking Hyuuga girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked rather groggily.

There was no response. He was about to ask again when the girl suddenly got more enthusiastic. She started to use her tongue. She moved it around his tip. Then she somehow made her cheeks vibrate around his cock. This almost instantly shut Naruto up. He started cumming again. The girl tried to swallow but couldn't. Then she pulled him out of her mouth. As she did this, Naruto realized that she had taken his ridiculously large cock down her throat. Of course he had no idea how long he had been K.O'd.

_As Naruto fucked Hinata's brains out: _

Hanabi was experiencing an orgasm. She was watching as her sister fucked Naruto. She had long ago stripped her clothes off and was masturbating. Her slender fingers went in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace. With her free hand, she was stroking her enlarged clitoris. She shuddered as she came again. She started pinching and rolling her clit between her fingers. She stuck her wet fingers out of her pussy and sucked on them. She had never done this before, but she saw that Hinata did this to Naruto's fingers after he finished fingering her. She found that she liked the taste of her own juices. She took her hand out of her mouth and started playing with her boobs. She had rather small breasts compared to her older sister but right now, Hanabi didn't give a shit. Then she saw as Naruto stuck his cock into Hinata's anus. Just looking at that made Hanabi cum. She stopped playing with her boobs and, after a few moments of hesitation shoved two fingers into her own anus. Hanabi almost screamed when her fingers went inside. She sat there in pain for a little while. But very soon the pain turned into mind-numbing pleasure. Hanabi slowly moved her fingers in and out of her anus. There was a brief sting of pain and then more pleasure. Hanabi started going faster. After a few thrusts, she accidentally brushed against her anal G-spot. She fell against the wall as a powerful orgasm shook her body. She gasped as Naruto did a jutsu and grew another cock. Not only that, but he also made a clone. The clone shoved his cocks down Hinata's mouth. The original stuffed her anus and vagina at the same time. Soon after both Hinata and Naruto fell on the bed. Hanabi waited about half an hour before she walked inside.

As she walked towards the bed she stuck her hand out of her soaked pussy. She looked at Naruto's naked body. His huge cock was still very straight and pretty hard. She had to stop herself from sticking her hand back into her pussy when she saw the huge size of his man-meat. She slowly and carefully got on the bed. Or so she tried. What actually happened was that she slipped on some of Hinata's juices, which covered the area. She gave a small yelp as she fell towards Naruto. Her open mouth landing perfectly on his cock. She almost choked on his massive meat. Lucky for her, he wasn't fully erect. Also lucky for her, both Hinata and Naruto were really tired and didn't wake up. She pushed herself off the bed and started coughing. After she calmed down she got back on the bed. She slowly grabbed Naruto's rapidly growing cock in her hands and started jacking him off. She slowly licked his cock as she stroked him. Very soon his length was coated in her saliva. She put his tip into her mouth. Savoring the taste of him, she started sucking just on his tip. This resulted in Naruto moaning in his sleep. Then Hanabi slowly started going down his cock. After every inch she would go back up until only the tip was in her mouth, and then she went down with more force. After a while, her lips met with his pelvis. These movements drove Naruto over the edge and he finally came inside her mouth. Hanabi's eyes widened when she felt the large amount of cum going down her throat. She tried to swallow it all but found that she couldn't. The cum just bubbled back up her mouth. The flood of cum finally stopped. She looked up with her eyes as she felt Naruto stir. He asked what her name was. She didn't respond. Instead she doubled her efforts. She swirled her tongue and sucked as hard as she could. She moved as fast as she could back and forth. She sent some chakra to her cheek muscles and made them vibrate. An ability only someone with amazing chakra control could do. This made Naruto cum again. Hanabi expected less cum to pour from Naruto's cock. Instead Naruto actually came more than the first time. Hanabi finally stopped trying to swallow and just let Naruto's jizz flow from her open mouth. She pulled him out of her mouth and started jacking him off.

"I'm Hyuuga Hanabi." she announced.

Naruto got off the bed. He grabbed Hanabi by the shoulders and moved her away from the bed. Then he put her on the ground and told her to put her legs on his shoulders. He started licking the inside of her thighs. Hanabi squirmed in pleasure. Then he gently put his finger into her pussy. He started licking her clit. He twisted his fingers inside of her pussy. He curled his fingers and slowly brought his fingers out. Brushing against her G-Spot the entire time. He put her down and turned her around. He lifted her hips up.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"WHAT?" he asked. He was hoping that Hinata would wake up.

"YES!" Answered Hanabi.

Naruto went balls-deep into her pussy in one thrust. Hanabi's eyes crossed over. Her tongue drooped from her mouth. She was drooling like a baby. She shook and had a huge orgasm. This made her muscles tighten and made Naruto cum directly in her womb. He then started thrusting back and forth. He pulled out all but his tip then went balls-deep on one thrust. He did this as fast as he possibly could for a while. Then he made clone. The clone shoved his cock into Hanabi's mouth. He kept the same manic pace as his creator. Naruto made another cock and shoved into Hanabi's ass. This made her scream in pain/pleasure. Her throat vibrated and made the clone cum. The pain made Hanabi come back to the world of conscious thoughts. She sent chakra to all three of her holes. She made her ass muscles squeeze Naruto's cock as hard as she possibly could. She made her cheek and throat muscles vibrate and get warmer. Then she made the muscles of her pussy vibrate and roll. Naruto put all his energy into his unrelenting cum and shot gallons into her womb and intestines. The clone tried to do the same, but before he could he poofed out of existence. Hanabi shuddered as her final orgasm hit her. She fell forward unable to hold herself up. Naruto almost passed out as well. He managed to lift up Hanabi and put her on the bed. He landed in between the Hyuuga siblings. He slipped his cocks into Hanabi's holes. Fatigue finally overcame him and he passed out.

_**Hope you enjoyed. As usual, please review and tell me if I'm getting better, same or worse. Remember, this is just the rough draft. Next chapter will hopefully be NaruxHinaxHanabi.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again readers. When we left off I promised I would remove the rough draft and put a better, bolder chapter 5. This is not that. I figured I might as well just leave that as is. **_

_**I am very sorry for not updating the story as much as many of you would have hoped. But I encountered a rather prolonged period of writer's block. **_

_**What you just read was total bullshit. Essentially I didn't feel like updating it. Also I didn't really know what to do with it. So I have a question for my loyal readers. Should I… **_

_**a)continue with this story as is and hopefully make future chapters better**_

_**b)start a new story with this one as a base**_

_**c)continue this story, but update past stories.**_

_**I'll give you guys some time to think. But I'll also add chapter 6 for the hell of it. **_

_**Also, I have made an account in FicWad under the username ryukage. I'll definitely make a new story based on this one on there.**_

_**Post in the reviews what I should do. And thank you for reading my, I admit, terrible story. I'll try to do better. **_

_**Sincerely, ryukage.**_


	7. Resurrection

Loyal Readers:

Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I was off getting inspiration (small nosebleed). Anyways I have decided that I shall begin anew. I will base the new story on this one so don't worry. I will also incorporate some of the ideas you guys have been throwing around out there. First off longer more detailed "action" if you know what I mean. The story will revolve around one of two things that I still haven't decided: A) Naruto tries to rebuild his clan by fucking as many hot chicks as possible. I'm on the fence on this because it would involve getting the girls pregnant which really isn't my cup of tea but I could for you guys if you want it. The other option I was kinda imagining Naruto as just being a horny teenager and this option would chronicle his (mis)adventures in his never ending quest to get laid. However, and I pray you won't hate me for this. I believe that HInata has kinda been done to death(pun intended). As such I think I'll include less of her and more of the under-used characters. Such characters being Ten-Ten, Temari, Anko, Shizune and so on. I'll still include the more common ones but I'll try to focus on the lesser known ones simply because I think they haven't reached full potential. I guess I could do both now that I think about it and simply switch off the chapter for the story. Also please be patient with the updates. I haven't been able to update much because I've been busy with school and doing the aforementioned research. However I will try to make more regular updates. Also I was thinking of branching out. Maybe do One Piece lemons and other manga/anime that I become interested in as time goes on. The possibilities are endless.  
>Because is having a witch hunt for lemons I will make a back-up on . So no worries if you don't find the story on here. I will tell you the account name once I've made one. As always I would love to know what you guys think of my writing here. So post in the reviews what you want me to do. Any ideas are welcome and who knows, might even make it on the story. Don't be afraid to go all Simon Cowell on me as long as you give me constructive criticism. Also if anyone wants to do a little proof reading before I update chapters (a beta-reader basically) just PM me.<br>So to recap. This story will be laid to rest. But don't worry it shall rise from the ashes and be the basis for my new story or stories.  
>Sincerely Ryukage. <p>


End file.
